


Hermitgang Au

by Candi_is_a_writer



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: HermitGang-Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candi_is_a_writer/pseuds/Candi_is_a_writer
Summary: A au where rhe hermits are a gang beacuse why not
Relationships: Grumbo - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. A bit of backstory

His mother was mad. No, she was insane. This was his last straw, killing his best friend in front of him while he was chained. He was done, as soon as his mom was asleep, he raided her weapons. He grabbed a gun,a pocket knife, and a spear. He also stole as much money as he could fit in his bag. Quickly he ran out of the house and ran to the bus station. He was tall enough to pass off as an adult.

"To the police station please" He paid the fee for the bus and sat in the back. It was late at night, so the bus was pretty empty. The nearest police department was in the next town. When he got there he would get himself a fake id. 

"Name?" The man making the id asked. He didnt think this far-

"Mum-" he faked a cough. "Bo. Mumbo." The man stared at him but didn't ask questions. 

"Last name?"

"Jumbo!" He said without thinking.

"Interesting name-" The man filled out the papers, "Age?"

"Im 18 sir" He faked a cough again. 

"Alright we just need a photo of you," He nodded and followed him. The man handed him the id. "Try not to lose your id again Mr. Jumbo" He waved the worker goodbye and sat down on a bench. 

This was it, he was free. He had a new name, he was in a new town, he could dye his hair and   
his style. The old him was gone, he was now Mumbo Jumbo. 

_______________________________________

"Theif!!!" The shopkeeper yelled. He ran back to his friends.

"Cmon guys we need to get out-" He caught his breath.

"Alright lets go-" One of them tapped a cane on the ground and they disappeared. Carefully they snuck out of the town. Soon the magic wore off, that was fine though. They had just arrived in a new town. 

"Dammit grian! That was to close!" The one with the cane muttered.

"Scar don't yell at Grian, he was trying his best." The Wide eyed one comforted grian. 

"Sorry Bdubs, Sorry Grian. Im just stressed." Scar sat down on the ground.

"Its okay scar, we know that this lifestyle is hard for you. I promise we'll find a proper home soon." Bdubs hugged his two friends. 

"That was some amazing stealth" A new voice said. The trio turned to the direction of the voice.   
There was a man with a yellow gas mask on, he was in a police uniform. 

"Who are you!" Scar raised his cane, he was ready to kill this man if he needed. The man merely chuckled. 

"Relax, My name is Xisuma Void. I have an offer for you three." He smiled at them. 

"You can talk," Scar lowered his cane ever so slightly.

"I'm aware you three are on the run yes?" Void stood in front of the shocked trio. 

"How did you know that!" "Dont arrest us! "Were only trying to stay alive!" The three of them all started talking at the same time. 

"Calm down," The policeman held his hand up. "I must say you three are very talented." He helped the three up off of the ground. "I'd like you to join my gang." He had a devilish smirk on his face. 

"But your a police officer?" Grian spoke up. 

"Its a cover up" He held his hand out. "Yes or no?" The three exchanged looks, nodded and each shook his hand. 

_______________________________________

It had been around a month since Mumbo had arrived. He had met a nice man about a year older then him. He was the only person that he trusted with his secret. It was around midnight, Mumbo liked the night; the cool breeze running through his hair. He heard some commotion from inside of an alleyway; curious he stuck his head around the corner.

His best friend grian was holding a bloody knife and was standing next to a dead body. Grian looked up, their eyes met.

"Hey." Mumbo said in a completely calm voice. Grian looked at him like he was insane. "Could i have have that knife?" Reluctantly grian handed him the knife. His friend stared at him as he licked the knife. 

"What the fuck." The winged man said once he found his voice. 

"Ah yes." Mumbo slipped the knife into his jean pocket. "Im a dampir" He smiled.

"A what now?" 

"Im half vampire" He sighed. 

"Oh sweet! Then you can join the gang!" Grian started pulling his friend. 

"The what now!? How are you so calm about this? Where are we going" Grian answered none of his questions. He just continued to drag him to a small cottage on the outskirts of town. He knocked on the door.

"Tfc! I brought a friend! I think you'll like him."

"Grian i swear to god." An older man opened the door. He had a small beard and shaggy grey hair. "Oh boy-" he opened the door and led them inside. "X we have a visitor!" He shouted down a hallway. 

"Im coming, Im coming!" A man in a yellow gas mask walked out. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and shorts. 

"Mr. Void!" Mumbo jumped at the sight of the police chief. X smiled. 

"Hello," X had a bit of an eerie vibe, like he was being nice to you to trick you. "Its mumbo is it not?" He looked up and down the vampire. 

"Uhm… yea it is." He tightened his grip around 

"Well welcome to the gang Mr. Jumbo" The officer smiled kindly and the four of them walked down stairs.


	2. Introducing the gang

Void started to introduce the pepole in the gang, they were all sitting in small groups. He pointed to the first group. It was a group of three men, the first man had fairly tanned skin and combed back dark brown hair. He was wearing a white tee and had an orange quiver of arrows on his back, he had a set of white sunglasses on head.

"His name is keralis," X pointed at the man, "Hes a archery teacher" He pointed to another man. He also had tanned skin and dark brown hair, he had wide eyes looking down at his phone. There was a cast around his left leg. He was sporting a light teal turtleneck sweater. "Hes Bdubs, hes a carpenter." X then pointed to the final guy. He had a leather jacket and a large hat on his head, there was a cane sitting beside him. "And thats Scar, hes an animator." Scar noticed us and waved. 

"Alright" Mumbo muttered, this was a lot of information. Void gestured to another group, it was another group of three boys. 

"Thats doc" he explained, pointing at a man with dark tanned skin and a robotic arm and face. "Hes a mechanic." The next guy was a werewolf, he had a red shirt and jean jacket on. "Hes Ren, he runs a camp." The last guy was albino, he had white hair and pale skin. There was a mask on his face, and a scar over his left eye. "And then thats Etho, hes a language teacher."

"What languages does he teach?" The vampire asked.

"I believe he teaches French and Japanese" He pointed to a group of girls, there were three of them again. The first lady had ginger hair and a necklace with a golden cross. "She's Cleo, they're a doctor. She specializes in poisons.” He pointed to another one, she had fair skin and a flower crown in her brown hair. “That’s stress, resident healer.” The final girl in the group had blond hair and goggles on her head. “Her name is False, she’s an expert in combat. She’s one of the people on the police team.” 

“How many of you are officers?” Mumbo asked as he was led to a different room. 

“Four of us, two of them volunteer. False and I are the only full time ones.” He stopped in a different room, it seemed to be the kitchen. The man from before was sitting at the table eating a sandwich. “That’s Tfc, he’s an old friend of mine. He’s the one who owns the house.” Another person walked in, they were in a white hoodie and had fluffy blue hair. “His name is Jevin-“

“Hey, I’m Jevin. I pick locks and squeeze through small spaces” The man cut X off. Mumbo waved. Jevin grabbed a drink and left. 

“Some of the people are sleeping right now, so I may not be able to introduce everyone.” X walked with his hands behind his back, stepping lightly like royalty almost. The next room had a large tv in it. There was 2 boys sitting on the couch with controllers in hand. The boy on the left had blond hair and two red horns. His eyes were red and he had a tattoo on his shoulder. The boy on the right had a knight helmet on, he had tanned skin and deep red eyes. “That’s Hels,” he pointed at the night, “and that’s tango-“ he pointed to the other. There was another knight leaning against the wall watching the two. 

“Wels, I work at a museum.” The man explained noticing what was happening. 

“Hallo!” Someone was hanging from the ceiling. He had a cybernetic eye and was in a forest green hoodie. Mumbo jumped back at the sudden stranger. “I’m Iskall.” He jumped down from where he was hanging. “I’m a jeweler.” 

“Zedaph come back here!” Someone with blond hair in a turtleneck ran in the room, there was a man in a black tee running after him.

“I need it!” The blond shouted. 

“You have your own screwdriver!”

“The small ones missing!” The blond man ran right into Mumbo. He had a set of green glasses on, bits of text running through them. Mumbo helped the man up. “Zedaph, pleasure to meet you. Now if you’ll excuse me-“ he bolted out the door. The man who had been chasing him stopped in front of him. 

“Impulse,” he said as soon as he caught his breath. “I’m impulse, the man you just saw running past was one of my boyfriends.” X chuckled.

“Still stealing your stuff huh?” 

“Yes, first it was my hat and now it’s my tools.” 

“Alright, you have fun trying to get it back” Impulse ran out the door after his boyfriend. “Impulse is a pawn shop owner, the tools Zed stoke are what he uses to fix things. Zedaph is our tech guy, he makes the small contraptions you’ll see around here.” X explained.

“How many people are in this gang?” Mumbo asked, wondering where grian ran off to.

“29” 

“That’s a lot of people.” 

“Not everyone is as active.” They walked past a library, there was a man inside. He had glasses and was wearing a light blue sweatshirt. “That was joe,” He explained. “He’s a Librarian.” 

"You guys sure have a wide group of professions" Mumbo was struggling to keep up with X. 

"Not all of us have jobs, anyways I have one last person I want you to meet.” He led Mumbo over to what seemed to be a bedroom. There was a guy who looked like X sitting on the bed. His hair was long and white, he had the same x scars as void. “Ex!” The man on the bed jumped.

“What!” He picked his phone up.

“Meet Mumbo”

“Hey.” Ex waved.

“Introduce yourself dumbass.” X stared at him.

“Hey. I’m Exan- I’m that assholes brother. I’m the one he arrests a lot” He waved his hands around. 

“Uhm hello-“ Mumbo waved at him. He had no clue what was going on, he found his friend next to a dead body and now he was in a gang.

“Alright Mumbo, you can go find grian. You’ll probably meet more people tomorrow, they could be sleeping or at a night job.” The officer waved goodbye and went back to bickering with his brother.


End file.
